Beyond the 0mega
by WWWo4ndr3woCOM
Summary: is this worth writing more of? my old work... i lost my other account... hit me up with some reviews...


In the distance a plane slices across the sky.  
  
Ryo- If that was a spy plane it wouldn't have done the Celerians any good.  
  
Hayoto- Well, it got a nice picture of us.  
  
Ryo- ha ha, very funny Hayoto.  
  
Speaker- Attention! attention, all mecha pilots report to the briefing deck. I repeat all mecha pilots report to the briefing deck, Thank you.  
  
Hayoto- maybe it wasn't something to laugh at.  
  
Ryo- Oh, well. Lets go Hayoto.  
  
Briefing deck  
  
General Hunter- Attention, mecha pilots. As you know this war has started last year. What just flew above us was a class C spy plane. We managed to shoot it down and retrieve the pilot. He told us there would be a large attack coming in from Celeria. Now if they would attack us on our home planet we will attack first. We will stage an attack at the main fleet in a month... Breifing dismissed...  
  
:25 days later:  
  
Landing/ launching bay  
  
Hayoto- Watch out Celerian attacking force! Cause here we come!  
  
Ryo- Hayoto, did all that space training pay off?  
  
Hayoto- Well, I don't know. some of the training was a little weird.  
  
Ryo- Like the singular chamber?  
  
Hayoto- Of course. No one can hear you and you can't hear anything besides your voice.  
  
Ryo- The training paid off for me, I hope.  
  
Hayoto- It is all going to be tested tomorrow when we get our first mission.  
  
:1 day later:  
  
General Hunter- Soldiers, as you know you have been asigned to your squadrons. Your rank will be determined in your first mission pilots. Good luck.  
  
Cafeteria  
  
Ryo- HEY HAYOTO!  
  
Hayoto- What now?!  
  
Ryo- I got my first mission yesterday.  
  
Hayoto- Funny, me to.  
  
Ryo- Maybe you'll be my wingman?  
  
Hayoto- Maybe...  
  
Landing/ launching bay  
  
Hayoto put up the mission briefing in the cockpit of his new VAF.  
  
Computer- Mission, intercept and destroy incoming Robotic Type Fighters, You and three other pilots will use your VAF fighters will be enough to destroy this group.  
  
Speaker- VAF-3, 4, 7, and 8 Please proceed to the launch pad.  
  
Hayoto- Here we go.  
  
Ryo- Lets go.  
  
Four fighter pilots move into position to launch as other fighter pilots do also. VAF- 3 and 4 launch first as the other two follow. They soon reach high altitude.  
  
Alpha sector  
  
VAF- 3- Incoming bogeys.  
  
VAF- 4- Ryo?!  
  
VAF- 3- Hayoto!  
  
Hayoto- so we are in the same squadron.  
  
Ryo- YEAH. That is awesome.  
  
VAF- 7- Sorry for the break but we have multiple bogeys coming in.  
  
Hayoto- Almost forgot.  
  
Ryo- Everyone, I suggest using mode 2 for the RT fighters  
  
VAF- 8- Alright then, lets do this.  
  
Slowly, four fighters shifted shape to look like a heavily armored cruiser.  
  
Hayoto- lets split up for maximum damage.  
  
VAF- 7- alright.  
  
All the fighters split up and went after their own prey.  
  
Ryo's fighter was instantly tailed by a RT.  
  
Ryo- Have a taste of my rear homing missiles!!!  
  
Two hatches opened up as missiles flared out of the tubes, the target was vaporized.  
  
VAF-8 spun in mid- air, flipped and slammed down the wheels for more drag. The fighter blasted it's thrust and used it's laser to knock off the fighter's wing then the main processor.  
  
Hayoto's fighter immediately fired a missile destroying two incoming fighters in position to attack.  
  
VAF-7 quickly opened up it's missile tubes and unleashed a load of hell on five fighters getting in formation. The shock wave tossed her plane in mid air but the pilot quickly got a hold of the plane.  
  
VAF- 7- all bogeys are destroyed. Reporting back to base for further instructions.  
  
Ryo- Of course.  
  
Four fighters gained formation and flew back to base.  
  
Landing/ launching bay  
  
Hayoto jumped out of his VAF to meet his new squad mate.  
  
Hayoto- RYO!  
  
Ryo- Hey, Hayoto. Wasn't that battle easy. I just wish we weren't just interceptors.  
  
Hayoto- Come on Ryo. All incoming fighter pilots are just interceptors.  
  
Ryo- you mean interceptors for now.  
  
Hayoto- Oh yeah, who do you think our other squad mates are?  
  
Ryo- I don't know. What if they are some crazy neat freak or some psycho who joined the army to stalk you?  
  
Hayoto- come on, they sounded like pretty decent people to me.  
  
Ryo- What if he is some muscle maniac or some  
  
Before Ryo finished the sentence two figures walked up to them.  
  
Pilot 1- Are you the pilot of VAF-3?  
  
Ryo- Umm. Yeah. Who are you?  
  
Pilot 2- I was wondering if you were in our squad.  
  
Hayoto- So you people were the other pilots!  
  
Pilot 2- of course.  
  
So, who is the 2 pilots in the other squadron. Well it could be a surprise. I guess. Well Tell me how you think.  
  
Logging Out Negative Zero 


End file.
